


Write my story

by YingYue13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, I don't know what I'm doing, Knights - Freeform, Mages, Magic, first written work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingYue13/pseuds/YingYue13
Summary: I don't know where to begin, to start a tale which gathered dust on your bookshelf.Tell me..... was this all your doing? Did you plan this from the start? What was I to you? Was i ever worth of your time, your attention?I guess we'll never know.This is the story you never wanted to write....but it's my story.Will you listen?





	Write my story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> The name's YingYue13 and I have recently chosen to move to Archive of Our Own from Wattpad.  
> Hope you like my story!

The moon was high and the night bitter cold, the world went about its business as if nothing had changed. In a way nothing had.......however, a little boy sat quietly under a tree on this cold, bitter night. He had short black hair and sparkling sliver eyes, he sat with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees. His father had told him to wait here. To stay quiet. The little boy didn't understand what was happening, why he was told to wait and that made him scared. So he sat there, cold and scared, wanting nothing more than to return home, where his mother would be with a cup of her terrible soup. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the thought, before he frowned, remembering that his father refused to tell him why they left or why they left mother behind.

He shook his head and tried not to think about it as boredom got the better of him, causing the little boy to sit up a little straighter. He glanced around before holding his hands out in front of him and closing his eyes in concentration. He bit his lip as his frowned deepened, eventually little purple sparks flew across his palms and from those little sparks, a small black dragon with bright blue eyes sprang to life. A childish giggle filled the air as an innocent grin spread across his lips. He watched happily as the little dragon flew in circles before him, clapping his hands at all the difficult tricks and bursts of purple sparks. However, his moment of joy was cut short when a much larger hand swept through the image. A large figure crouched in front of him and growled, "I told you not to do that here!" The little boy flinched and looked down, mumbling a soft, "Sorry pa". The figure, now identified as the little boy's father, sighed, "it's alright Skye, just.....be more careful next time". The boy, Skye, smiled shyly as he nodded. Skye's father, Leo, glanced around to make sure no one was around to see his son's little display of magic. After all, Leo was a wanted man, and although he hoped he'd be able to get his son somewhere safe before the King's dogs picked up his trail and discovered Skye's existence. The last thing he wanted was for his son to meet the same fate of his beloved wife. " Papa? Can we go home now?" Skye asked softly. Leo looked at him and smiled sadly, "I already told you, Skye, we can't go back home" " But Mama will be back soon! She just went to the market to get apples for the pie!" Leo squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his son into a bone crushing hug, he whispered softly as tears flowed down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Skye, I'm so sorry".

Later Skye would discover what happened to his mother and who was responsible, however his father wasn't around to comfort him. He had been left in a small village with only a letter for his father telling him what happened. Skye grew up hating his father but missed him just as much, and every year on his birthday for the past 13 years, his father would send him letter. These letter were one of the few things that he cherished. Today, Skye received a letter from his father, two months before his birthday on the day he graduates from the Athens Academy For Elite Mages. This is where our tale begins.....

Right now, our young hero paced the length of his bed, taking deep breathes as he calmed his nerves. A pair of piercing blue eyes, belonging to a pitch black car, followed his every move as if she was watching her prey. That is Nightmare, Night for short, an average cat that wasn't so average. The room on the other hand, was very average and lacked all personality one would usually find in the room of an 18 year old boy's room. The only clear signs of ownership was a dark red red pillow where sweet Nightmare slept next to her matching food and water bowls. The tense silence was broken by a soft meow, causing Skye to sigh and turn to the source as he relaxed and smiled softly, "That's easy for you to say, you aren't the one graduating" Skye had a feeling that if cats could shrug their shoulders, Nightmare would be doing that right now. He glanced briefly to the letter his father sent him and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "this sucks" "meow...." ".....you aren't helping" "Still talking to the most feared creature on campus?" a soft voice tease from the door.

Skye spun around in surprise, ready to deny the fact that he spoke to his cat but found the one being his demon of a cat actually liked. That being was his childhood friend, Raven. "Night isn't the most feared creature on campus" he replied softly. Raven giggled softly as she walked in, "Are you ready for tonight?" She asked as she sat on his bed, Nightmare, being the strange cat that she was, instantly stood and moved to curl up on her lap, purring softly as her ears were scratched lightly. Skye glared silently at Night before answering, "it doesn't matter, it's stupid. This is stupid". Raven frowned, " Don't say that Skye! You've been studying for this since we were kids! We're..... we're going on an adventure.... Remember?" She asked softly, almost desperately. They had grown up in the same village, heard the same stories of knights and magic, shared the same dream. A dream to travel and make stories of their own.

She still remembered the day she first met Skye. The mayor had told her that Skye's father had left him in their care after the death of his mother. She found him later that day, reading a book about magic, that's when their strange friendship started, leading them on many odd adventures but her favourite would always be the day they found sweet little Nightmare.

They were 10 at the time and Raven decided to drag Skye with her to find the rumored "demon of the forest". According to travelers, a demon would attack them from above and steal their food before disappearing. Skye complained all the way to the forest, until a pitch black cat with piercing blue eyes jumped into his arms from the trees above. Being the innocent children they were, they brought her home not realising who she was until they saw her in action. More than half the villagers were covered in claw marks, Raven had not been spared, but the little cat stopped the second she heard Skye's panicked voice. She instantly jumped into his arms, swaying her tail calmly, as if nothing had happened. It's way Skye named her Nightmare. Raven spent months getting Night to like her and Skye would claim that she tolerated him, Raven refused to believe that. Her proof was found in the fact that Nightmare would hiss and claw at anyone that tried to disturb him. Nightmare even attacked Lady Jinx and Lord Dragon when they invited them to the academy.

Skye turned away, oblivious to Raven's trip down memory lane, " Just drop it, okay? We all know it's not going to happen. You're going to be partnered with someone a lot more skilled than me" he said stiffly. Raven shifted slightly, with the intention of walking over to Skye, but Nightmare hissed in warning. Skye glanced at the suddenly anger cat, hesitating for only a second before walking over and picking her up, scratching gently between her ears, he whispered softly, "Hey, it's okay Night". Raven's smiled softly at the scene and sighed, "I don't care, Skye. I don't care what the academy rules are! I'll talk to Lord Dragon, I'm sure he'll....." Skye turned away, not wanting to hear more of his old friend's speech. For a moment, tears gathered in her eyes but she shook her head and continued, " the only one I want to go on an adventure with is you, Skye" with those words she stood up and walked out the door softly behind her. "I really wished she hadn't stopped by" he whispered softly, to which Nightmare replied softly with a soft meow.

A few hours later, Skye and Nightmare stood side by side amongst their peers as the graduation ceremony began. Speeches were said, poems were read, songs were sung and dances performed. When all was said and done and families stood beside their children thanking various professors, Skye stood off to the side with Nightmare cradled in his arms. Lady Jinx had asked him to stay for a bit after the ceremony, since it would've been rude to leave early. When Skye could no longer stand the sight of those happy families, he turned and walked towards the door.

Suddenly the doors swung open with a bang and a cloaked figure walked in. The air grew colder as the figure walked closer. Skye took a step back when the figure entered, his eyes wide and filled with confusion, confusion that disappeared the second Nightmare leaped from his arms and crouched in front of him, ready to attack and hissing dangerously. Skye's hands twitched slightly, ready to cast the first spell that came to mind as all emotion drained from his expression. His fellow students and their parents shifted back at the appearance of the strange figure as Lady Jinx and Lord Dragon moved forward with the intent of getting between Skye and the figure.

The figure stopped when it noticed this, it tilted its head and chuckled as it raised its hand, a dagger gripped firmly between its fingers. Without thinking, Skye raised his arm and snapped his fingers. Seconds later, Nightmare grew as tall as the figure, maybe taller, with razor sharp fangs and claws to match, bat like wings sprouted from her back and she pounced with a menacing growl. Only to be knocked aside by a large unidentified black creature, that quickly lead her away from their masters.

Skye's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the dagger once held by the figure flying towards him. The figure had through it the second Nightmare had leaped into the air, knowing its own creature would knock her out of the way. Skye narrowed his eyes as he drew a circle on the ground with his right foot, instantly a wall of flames sprang to life. The heat created by the flames caused the dagger to melt before it reached its intended target. Skye punched the wall with his left hand, causing it to become a stream directed at the strange figure, who did nothing to stop the attack. Just as quickly as the attack had occurred, all traces disappeared, leaving behind a strange figure in a burning cloak. At that exact moment, Nightmare returned, but she wasn't the mischievous cat they knew or the strange creature from moments ago. Nightmare was a dragon, standing tall and proud as she curled herself protectively around Skye.

Their audience gasped at the display of power and fear rolled as the cloak turned to ash and revealed the face of the most wanted man in the country.

Leo smirked, "to create such a realistic illusion fresh out of the academy is impressive. I must say, I'm quite proud of you Skye". Despite the situation, Skye blushed at the praise and resisted the urge to smile. Leo chuckled softly at his son's expression, as his body began turning into mist, revealing that his appearance was simply an illusion, the left these parting words, " I trust you'll follow my instructions well, good luck my son".

The next few minutes passed in silence, Nightmare chose to become a cat once more, Skye relaxed and smiled softly as he glanced behind him. Lady Jinx seemed to be overjoyed, while Lord Dragon frowned. The once quiet audience spoke all at once......

"He said.....he said his name...."  
"He called him son!"  
"How could you let the son of that monster study magic!?!?!"  
"That was him wasn't it?! The most wanted man in the country?!?"  
"I can't believe that monster had a son!!!!"

Skye flinched with every word but stood there silently as they spoke, knowing nothing he said would change their opinion.

"Please calm down, Skye is nothing like that man! Don't treat him like a criminal because of his father!" Lady Jinx pleaded. A cry of "no excuses" was the response.

Skye glared at them before turning away, uttering the words, "this is pointless" as he walked out.

Over the years, Skye had read many stories about knights setting out on great adventures to save their kingdom or rescue the princess. He always wondered how he would start his own start. Many years into the future, he would love and hate his own origin story.

Skye looked back at the castle in the distance and sighed, "I can do this, right Night? I mean, I shouldn't feel guilty about leaving without telling anyone and I did leave a note" Nightmare looked up to him and meowed softly before turning back to her paws as if examining her claws. Skye rolled his eyes, "some help you are". He made sure his bag was secure, then turned to the horizon, where the sun had just started to rise and paint the sky in red. "Let's go Nightmare, we have an adventure to start" he said with a smile.


End file.
